Volanaro (Oblivion)
|Base ID = }} Volanaro is an Altmer and member of the Bruma chapter of the Mages Guild. He has a wide variety of spells for sale and also recharges enchanted artifacts and weapons. He also gives information on the whereabouts of J'skar for the quest "Bruma Recommendation." Vital Stats *Level 15 Altmer Nightblade *Mercantile: 6 *Speechcraft: 6 Volanaro is killed during the Mages Guild quest "A Plot Revealed," and as such the player should purchase any spells needed (particularly the Summon Dremora Lord spell, which cannot be found or purchased anywhere else) before this point in the questline. Dialogue "If you're looking to join the guild, talk to Jeanne Frasoric. If nothing else, it means access to better services than most people enjoy." :Bruma "It's a little too rugged up here for me. Add a couple hairs to a Nord and you've got a bear." ;Bruma Recommendation "Volanaro, at your service. Need a spell? Need an item recharged? Need a witty practical joke played on someone? I can handle it all." :Mages Guild "It's a shame that Selena doesn't join in our fun, but she takes her role as an Alchemist very seriously. If you need supplies, she's the one to see." After speaking to Jeanne Frasoric: "Volanaro, at your service. Need a spell? Need an item recharged? Need a witty practical joke played on someone? I can handle it all." :J'skar "You want to find J'skar? All right, I think I can help with that. But you have to agree to do something for me, first. And whatever you do, you can't tell Jeanne about it. All right?" ::Okay. What is it? "That's the spirit! You help me pull off a little prank, and I'll help you find J'skar." :::Jeanne Frasoric "With all due respect to our wonderful leader... She couldn't cast her way out of a paper sack. It's insulting that we're here, working for her, when she knows nothing. She's managed to butter up the right people just enough to keep her position, and there's little we can do about it. But we have our ways of coping with the situation." :::Prank "Heh. Really, you're going to love this. I'll teach you a spell to unlock things. What you need to do is get into Jeanne's desk, and bring me her Manual of Spellcraft, okay? Her room is upstairs; make sure no one sees you. You do that for me, and I'll make sure you can find J'skar." ::::J'skar "Bring me Jeanne's Manual of Spellcraft, and then we'll talk about helping you find J'skar." ::::Prank "Just go unlock Jeanne's desk with that spell I taught you... Find her Manual of Spellcraft, and bring it here to me. Her room should be easy to find. It's the only one upstairs that has a door. Just one more privilege she doesn't deserve." ::No. "Fine. Your loss though, isn't it? Can't get that recommendation you need." :::J'skar "I've already told you, I'm not helping unless you agree to do something for me. Do we have a deal, or not?" "Let me know when you're done with that little task." After obtaining the Manual of Spellcraft: "Have you pulled that little prank yet?" :Prank "You've got Jeanne's book, I see. All right, then. I'll just take that from you.... Meet me here in the living quarters just after 10 PM." If approached again: "A pleasure to speak to you." :Jeanne Frasoric "She won't figure this out for weeks! Ah, it's times like this I enjoy what I do." :Prank "It was a good idea, wasn't it? I wonder how long she'll spend trying to figure out where she put it down." At 10PM: "Ready to find J'skar?" :J'skar "Just watch. You'll see." Spells for sale ''Note: "Base Magicka Cost" refers to how much magicka it costs to cast the spell without factoring in player's skill level, attribute level, and individual spell effects. Generally, magicka costs are higher.'' Quests *A Plot Revealed *Bruma Recommendation Bugs *During the quest "Bruma Recommendation," he may sometimes not reveal J'skar to the Hero, thus breaking the quest. Appearances * de:Volanaro (Oblivion) ru:Воланаро (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Spell Merchants Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members